Fe
by ElyRnz
Summary: "Cualquiera que fuera su destino, se consumirían juntos. "


He vuelto aunque un poco oxidada…

© Obviamente, Naruto no es mío.

**F**e  
><em>¿Crees en el amor?<em>  
>Ellos... ya no.<p>

_Ahora puedo decirte que tomé la decisión correcta, sin embargo no hay un día que pase sin arrepentirme de no haber tomado una opción diferente" _Morgan Freeman (Seven)

**Capítulo I - ****INFIERNO****  
><strong>  
><em>«¿Y? si vuelvo... ¿Qué hay para mí allí?»<em>

Te habías preguntado hace casi un año atrás. Hoy, cuando seguramente la luna yace en lo más alto del cielo, sabes la respuesta.

Rechazo, aislamiento, soledad y probablemente la muerte, si es que el consejo decide la pena de muerte como condena por todos los actos que has cometido. Y según había dicho la vieja Tsunade, era lo mínimo que merecías. Tenía razón. A tus diecinueve años has cometido más crímenes que algunos asesinos, quienes siguen pudriéndose desde hace décadas detrás de los barrotes.

Y cuando te levantas de la cama dispuesto a salir por la puerta y largarte, descubres que todo el poder que has conseguido no es suficiente para irte de una buena vez, te has vuelto patético, justo antes del amanecer.

¿Por qué?

¡Ya ni siquiera te importa!

La suave ventisca que se cuela por la ventana te refresca, logrando erizarte el vello del cuerpo, aunque a decir verdad, esa sensación siempre aparece cuando piensas en lo que ha pasado, en cómo es que a pesar de todo, llegaron a este momento: Tú esperando un juicio en el que seguramente te condenarán y Sakura durmiendo en tu cama, bajo tus sabanas sin que tú hayas hecho algo para impedirlo.

Si, Haruno, a la que tanto habías lastimado, no dudo en seguir contigo durante ese camino a oscuras del que no se veía el final.

Puedes recordar claramente las ocasiones en las que se escabullía de la casa de sus padres por las noches para poder verte, o aquellas en las que caminabas con parsimonia hasta el hospital para que Tsunade pudiera proporcionarte tratamiento mientras ella, con su cabello rosa y una sonrisa en el rostro (como quieres recordarla) te espera para poder caminar juntos de regreso a casa, aunque tú no se lo hayas pedido (como tampoco le pediste que te entregara su corazón), aunque no puedas verla...

Y una sonrisa de medio lado aparece cuando te das cuenta de la terquedad de la chica. Hasta donde sabes, queda absolutamente prohibido que alguien intente tener contacto contigo antes de que se te declare culpable (porque definitivamente no eres inocente); se te acusa de darle muerte a un Hokage al igual que al antiguo consejo y los muy bastardos murieron llevándose la verdad con ellos, además se te considera altamente peligroso y se cree que es un riesgo permitirte continuar en la aldea. Pero a Sakura eso no le importó, pasó de los comentarios a sus espaldas, ignoró a aquellas personas quienes le pedían que se alejara de ti, incluyendo a su madre y permaneció contigo.

Por su parte, Naruto es tan imbécil que siguió sus pasos. Sus quejas en voz alta podían escucharse en toda la villa, y es que él no entendía por qué después de ser considerado un _héroe _la gente le criticara que te invitara un plato de ramen (que claro está, tú pagarías) o como es que los aldeanos empezaban a mirarlo diferente después de haber pasado horas intentando patearte el culo, algo que todavía no es capaz de conseguir. _  
><em>  
>—Recuerdas cuando me salvaste el trasero —dice cuando el silencio entre ustedes se vuelve eterno. Y cuando seguramente nota que las culpas se amontonan en tu cabeza—. Aunque no lo necesitaba —opina y el tono es su voz hace que casi logres ver esa maldita sonrisa que siempre le adorna el rostro. Y lo hace para intentar hacerte sentir un poco útil y menos bastardo, y a veces lo logra.<p>

Aun no comprendes como es que alguien que nunca conoció lo que es tener una familia te haya enseñado como ser parte de una. Y se le agradeces, nunca en voz alta, su maldita forma de sacarte de tus remordimientos, a pesar de todo lo que alguna vez le dijiste, de que estuviste dispuesto a matarle y de que le quistaste a la mujer que él quería...

—Kakashi-sensei también ha declarado a tu favor —anunció esta tarde, mientras caminaban con dirección a Ichiraku, para intentar hacer menos pesado el trayecto, quizás esperaba una respuesta que nunca llego pues sólo te limitaste a dar un cabezazo para indicar que le habías escuchado.

Pero aquello no importaba, los civiles piden tu cabeza, lo sabes. Shikamaru te lo ha comentado. Y Kakashi sabe tan bien como tú, que el nuevo consejo teme que algún día decidas ir por la de ellos. Y no les culpas, porque tampoco te arrepientes por lo que has hecho, todo lo contrario; levantas la cabeza cada que caminas por las calles de Konoha, que el mundo se entere que eres el último Uchiha y que por fin lograste limpiar el nombre de tu hermano. Tu condena no te preocupa, estás dispuesto aceptar la muerte y por fin descansar en paz, _o casi_.

Porque es justo en ese momento que la recuerdas. A Sakura Haruno, (con voz chillona y carácter de mierda). La única que cuando el mundo perdió el color, no dijo tu nombre con un dejo de lástima. Sakura, la misma que ahora duerme en tu cama y es ajena a todo ese infierno, es ella quien no pensará igual, quien sufriría más la condena. Porque no lo soportaría, te lo ha dicho, demostrado con cada lágrima que derrama. Y no lo hará porque Sakura te ama, te ama más que a nada a pesar de que ya le has roto el corazón varias veces. Y eso es molesto, si ella no te hubiera perdonado, si ella no hubiese curado tus heridas para curarse un poco ella también, si no hubiera derramado lágrimas por un dolor que no le pertenecía, podrías dejar de preocuparte por algo tan estúpido como la muerte, después de todo te lo mereces.

Pero cuando se trata de ti: Sasuke Uchiha y de ella: Sakura Haruno, la lógica pierde sentido y todo se vuelve un maldito circulo vicioso, en el que ella va detrás de ti y tú sigues caminando dispuesto a cruzar las puertas del infierno que abriste hace tiempo, y Sakura sabe (al igual que tú) que estaría dispuesta a cruzarlas también sólo para poder estar contigo.

Sí, ella es idiota sigue creyendo en las historias con final feliz. Y tú eres un hijo de puta que ya no sabe lo que es amor. Nunca lo has sabido.

Ella anhela cada día, cada que sientes como posa sus orbes en tu persona, cada que se atreve a tomarte de la mano, que le ames con un poco de la intensidad con la que ella lo hace, aunque cada tarde, cuando el cielo se torna rosado, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos se vuelven un poco más visibles (como te ha dicho Naruto), sabes que así como Sakura va perdiendo el apetito, la esperanza disminuye, y eso es algo que ella jamás dirá. Por tu parte, siempre has esperado que un día ella por fin entienda que eso no será posible; que no puedes amarle porque no está en tu naturaleza, lo que tú tocas se destruye y ella acabará por hacerlo, o al menos es lo que piensas. Quieres que se vaya y te deje e incluso te odie. Porque si Sakura pudiera odiarte, no tendría por qué intentar cumplir una promesa que se ha roto hace tiempo; la misma que hizo aquella noche, diciendo que te haría feliz.

Y por supuesto, no lo son. Ni lo serán.

¿Cómo podrían serlo?

Tú renunciaste a la felicidad el día que te fuiste de Konoha, el día que traicionaste al equipo siete; tu familia. Ya no eres el niño de doce años que se fue en busca de poder, venganza y un par de ojos nuevos. Y aunque has vuelto, lo ha hecho ciego, roto y siendo un hombre, o deberías de serlo, pero te sientes más como un demonio, porque has pecado y lo sigues haciendo, porque no deberías estar en esa habitación, ni permitir que ella intente curarte esas heridas que no se pueden ver. Ni siquiera deberías permitir que te bese de la forma en la que lo hace. Y Sakura lo sabe, sabe que todo lo que hace es inútil, incorrecto y que probablemente nunca tengan esa historia de amor. Y le es suficiente.

Y entonces te preguntas:

¿Por qué es que puedes herirla tanto?

Y recuerdas que es tu destino, y puede que Sakura viva para amarte, pero tú te encargas de matarlos a ambos, a cada minuto. Extinguiendo esa luz que Sakura te brindó el día que el mundo perdió el color, el día que ella tomó tu mano (sorprendiéndote con su atrevimiento, porque no lo esperabas) y no trató de guiarte a través del camino, si no que caminó a tu lado, sin saber muy bien a donde se dirigían.

(Hasta donde ahora han llegado)

Y la crees tonta e ingenua.

Porque está dispuesta a consumirse a tu lado, a perder una vida más tranquila junto a algún hombre que le ame tanto como ella puede hacerlo.

—No podría hacerlo —diría acompañada de su maldita risa—. Ese hombre no serias _tú_—y esa sería su explicación (borde, simple y verdadera), si en algún momento obtuvieras el valor para insinuarle aquello.

Y así como la consideras una molestia, admiras su perseverancia, su valentía, su coraje para enfrentarse con el dolor de siempre al tratar contigo, porque sabes que le dueles tanto como ella suele sorprenderte. Y es que lo cierto es que querías evitarte todo esto. Querías alejarla de tu vida para no tener que preocuparte por ella nunca más, querías odiarla más de lo que la querías para poder lárgate y dejar todos tus lazos atrás. Querías evitarle la pena de verte morir (y morir ambos), querías evitar que volviera a sufrir.

Y no lo lograste. Maldito cabrón.

Porque todo se derrumbó un poco más está noche, en la que Sakura llegó hasta tu casa (como en otras ocasiones) y pudiste sentir las lágrimas recorrerle sus mejillas cuando se lanzó a tus brazos mientras su aliento en la curvatura de tu cuello te informaba que sollozaba, reprochándose el que todavía no haya podido curarte la ceguera, ni ayudar a Tsunade para hacerlo. Ni otras tantas cosas que ella no ha podido hacer. Ni hará.

Y te golpeó sobre el pecho intentando separarse de ti (porque si no lo hacía en ese momento no lo haría en toda la noche) estaba cabreada y es que Sakura acababa de enterarse de todo. De la verdad sobre el caso de Itachi, de su inocencia manchada de sangre, de la justicia que lograste con tu propia mano, de la condena que les espera al amanecer.

Y sólo por ese momento te odió... un poco, tan sólo un poco y es que a pesar de todo te ama tanto. Como siempre. Como siempre lo hará

Sakura gritó, lloró y suplicó. Haciendo aquella agonía más larga de lo que debería ser, y volvió a llorar, sobre todo a llorar, y cuando por fin en medio de toda la oscuridad la viste hundirse, supiste que habían llegado al final del camino. Ella seguía llorando, tú apenas y comprendías sus sollozos. Entonces la callaste, partiéndole la boca de un beso. Y rompiéndole un poco el alma también, pues sabías que volvería a sufrir.

Esta vez los dos lo harían

Pero a ti ya no te importaba y a ella tampoco. Tomaron lo poco que quedaba de sus vidas y se dejaron fundir; por fin, haciéndola una, como debería de haber sido desde hace tiempo. Sakura soltó un gemido, o un sollozo; qué importaba. La espera había acabado (dando comienzo a la condena) y ella perdiendo el juicio, la razón y la conciencia comenzó a guiarte hasta la cama, para terminar de arder juntos; de cualquier forma irían al infierno. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba confirmar que eras real, que estabas ahí con ella, bajando tu mano hasta la espalda baja, reencontrando sus cuerpos después de varias noches.

Y en medio de aquel infierno, juntos lograban atrapar un pedacito de cielo, aunque éste después se esfumaría, dejando sólo más recuerdos de la forma en la que se unían, sanando sus heridas, destruyéndolo todo mientras morían un poco, ella de amor y tú de un dolor que ya habías olvidado. Para después renacer entre caricias y un orgasmo que no tardaría en llegar. Y el mundo dejó de importar al tiempo que ustedes descansaron entrelazados sobre la cama.

—Sasuke-kun —murmura Sakura, lo ha hecho suave para sacarte de todo ensimismamiento. Y casi en seguida te preguntas desde cuando te observa (desde siempre, dice tu conciencia), y giras tu rostro hasta donde escuchas su voz. Quieres sonreír o caminar hasta su lado y volver a estar con ella, bajo su cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración enterrada en tu pecho, sin embargo no lo haces y simplemente contestas:

—Duérmete, Sakura.

Y así lo pidas dos veces no lo hará, es tan condenadamente necia que puedes imaginar (y casi sentir) como te examina con sus brillantes esmeraldas, con el cabello revuelto y envuelta en medio de aquella sábana. Y cuando escuchas el leve suspiro que suelta intuyes que ella ha también ha estado pensando.

—Sasuke... Vete —suelta de repente y enarcas levemente una ceja; eso no es algo que pensabas escuchar de su boca. Te preguntas donde quedaron las viejas promesas: _«Quédate a mi lado, lucharemos juntos, seremos felices»_ pero ya no hay tiempo para sueños y Sakura lo sabe.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntas mientras cruzas los brazos, ella comienza a levantarse, es tan ruidosa que sus movimientos la acusan. Y pronto puedes sentir sus cálidas manos sobre tu pecho.

—Vete... —vuelve a pedir, aunque esta vez cuando la atraes a ti con una mano se resiste un poco. Guardas silencio, quieres preguntar por qué, qué es lo que le ha hecho decir aquello. Y al parecer ella comprende tus dudas pues toma tu rostro entre sus manos y lo guía de tal manera que quedan frente a frente—. Te quiero conmigo, pero te prefiero vivo.

Entonces la verdad cae sobre tus hombros. Es verdad, poco importa lo que tú o ella quieran, el destino ha decidido. Sakura acerca su rostro lentamente, memorizando quizás tus facciones, y te besa. Como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, como sólo a ella se lo permites.

Y todo se resume a esto: mientras tú caminas en dirección a la puerta, Sakura probablemente está esforzándose para no correr hasta ti. Y la admiras, porque es mucho más fuerte que antes.

_«¿Y?... si vuelvo ¿Qué hay para mí?»_

Rencor. Soledad. Odio... la muerte. Y tu familia. Tu nueva familia.

Cuando miras atrás y recuerdas todo lo que ha pasado sabes que haber regresado quizás no fue lo mejor, pero ha valido la pena.

— Sasuke-kun —solloza, se rompe. Y detienes tu paso para hacerle saber que la escuchas. Escuchas claramente su respiración entrecortada, como si no supiera cómo seguir. En realidad nunca han sabido cómo hacerlo. — Yo...

Y calla, conteniendo un sin fin de palabras en su garganta, tú conoces cada una de ellas. Das unas cuantas zancadas con más preguntas que respuestas en tu cabeza mientras la imaginas de nuevo, con la boca entre abierta y la mirada jade llena de lágrimas.

— Aquí estaré — murmura entregándote su corazón una vez más y esa es su condena, una que está dispuesta a pagar para poder salvarte, para salvarse ambos. Y aunque no pueda ver la sonrisa de medio lado que aparece en tu boca, ni sentir el nudo en tu garganta, te limitas a contestar:

— Lo sé, Sakura... Lo sé.

**TBC**

Espero hayan llegado hasta aquí. Ojala la pereza no les impida dejarme su opinión. Yo me voy en busca de mi dotación de coca-cola :D


End file.
